1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit assembly and test, and more particularly to high volume sortation of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags.
2. Background Art
An RFID tag may be affixed to an item whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.”
Currently, RFID tags are assembled and then laminated to the face sheet of a pressure sensitive laminate. Once laminated, the backside of the RFID tag is coated with an adhesive, and a release liner is applied. After the release liner is applied, the tag is printed and/or die cut into the desired form factor.
A tag can be tested for proper operation either before the lamination process, after the lamination process, or both before and after. Testing before or after the lamination process is difficult when the tags are in a web format, where tags are formed in an array of tags, typically in a roll. If the tags are tested while in the roll, any bad tags (e.g., non-functional, malfunctioned) in the roll have to be removed from the roll, and replaced with good (e.g., functional) tags. The procedure of removing bad tags from a web, replacing them in the web with good tags, tends to be expensive and time consuming.
Thus, methods, systems, and apparatuses are needed for assembly of tags in high volume webs, while allowing for testing of the tags, and for removal and replacement of any bad tags.